Opposites
by Airwalk55
Summary: Inuyasha saves Kagome from a youkai, thinking she is Kikyou. he falls in love with her and her him. Naraku kidnaps Kagome. How will things turn out! Please read!Complete
1. Twins

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha. I don't own anything. Hey, I don't even own myself! This is my sixth fanfic. My fics are edited by my best friend Kei-chan, A.K.A. Kat, A.K.A. NightFireStorm. Visit www.freewebs.com/GKAnimeFanfic. This is an Inu devoted site Kat and I made. Still under construction. My Japanese sucks, but oh well, deal with it. Enjoy blah blah blah.  
  
Opposites  
  
Chapter 1: Twins  
  
Cries echoed through the village. Sweat trickled down the young miko's face. Her black hair plastered to her face, hands clenched. Lying on a cot, the young girl struggled through labor. The midwife coaxed the panicking maiden to push harder. The miko's tears streamed down her face. Her water broke six hours ago. Her baby was going to die if it did not enter the world soon. She felt faint. Her energy was almost spent. With one last push, she fell back exhausted. The midwife lifted her child, no, children up. She had been carrying twins! As the twins breathed their first breath, one let out a complaining cry as the other just remained silent. They were cleaned off, swathed in blankets, and handed to their mother. The midwife twisted her fingers nervously. Why had there been only one indignant cry?   
  
The miko held her children close, gazing lovingly at them. One of them continued to cry as the other stared at their surroundings. As the young mother looked into the eyes of her crying child, she felt a twinge of power. This child was a miko as well. She smiled. Then she turned her head to study her other child. The one who had not let out a peep. As her eyes locked with those of the infant, she felt a rush of power so strong that she gasped in surprise. Those small, infant eyes held so much compassion, strength, intelligence, and power. She studied her two children. Both had her black hair and dark brown eyes. She smiled. Her husband would have been overjoyed to see their children.  
  
  
  
A year later.  
  
"Be careful you two! Don't venture too far!" the miko called to her children. She sat in a rocking chair reminiscing.  
  
Flashback: "No! Don't hurt him! Please I beg of you!" Tears ran down her pretty face.  
  
"Koibito! (Is that right?::puzzled::) Run! Get away from here! I'll join you in a moment!"   
  
"I'm not going to leave you!"  
  
"Go! Now! Keep our child safe! If you die, so will our unborn child! Run koibito!"  
  
The sobbing girl ran reluctantly and hid behind a rock. When she lifted her head to see, she screamed. The youkai ran a spear right through him. His body lay limp. Then the youkai disappeared with the body.  
  
"No! Koi! No!" She collapsed onto the ground shaking with sobs.  
  
End Flashback  
  
The rays of the sun danced softly on her one-year-old children. Her child that had cried as she breathed her first breath had always wanted attention. The other child however, sat in the shadows, accepting her sisters' need for attention. Later that night, she put her children to bed. As she stepped outside, she attempted to scream. Before she could utter a sound, the youkai got her. She fell lifeless to the ground. The youkai left, its task finally complete. Inside, one child wailed as the other cried silently, trying to comfort her sister. 


	2. First Meeting

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 2: First Meeting  
  
The villagers adopted the two parentless girls, but when hard times came, they abandoned them in the forests. On that windy night, a poor couple wandered through the forest, not far from where a wealthy couple strolled leisurely under parasols held by servants. The wealthy couple heard the cries of a child and approached the tree where the twins were placed.  
  
"Oh koi! Look! It's just a child." They didn't notice the other child staring solemnly at them through the leaves of the bush. "Let's take her with us. She's been abandoned!" And so, the wealthy couple took the little, crying infant home.  
  
Ten minutes later, the poor couple entered the area the wealthy had just been. They were looking for food. As the lady reached her hand into the berry bush, a tiny hand grasped one of her fingers. She gasped. The couple carefully pulled the branches back to reveal a little child staring at them. Although they could not support the child, they decided to take her with them.  
  
And so, the twins went different ways. Each knew only how to say their names. They remembered their mother and each other but none else. The child, Kikyou, who had cried since the moment of birth and who had vied for attention was adopted by a wealthy couple. The other child, Kagome, who had never fussed or thrown tantrums, was adopted by the impoverished couple.  
  
Fourteen years later.  
  
"How dare you! You spilled wine all over my gown!"  
  
"So sorry Lady Kikyou, I didn't mean it."  
  
"Leave!" The butler exited with a bow.  
  
"Now I'll have to change clothes again before I can meet my courtier today." Mother said she was setting me up with the son of the wealthy Inutaiyoukai. I hope he's handsome, or I will simply have to refuse. It would be a shame.  
  
Kikyou changed into a different elegant kimono. She was a skilled miko.   
  
"Daughter, the taiyoukai is here with his son Inuyasha. Please hurry."  
  
Kikyou floated down the steps to where they were. "I'm sorry for my tardiness. My name is Kikyou." Introductions went around the room. Kikyou stared at Inuyasha. He had claws! And fangs! She closed her disgust behind a mask as she smiled pleasantly at them.  
  
"Mama! I'm going to go see to my patient in the neighboring village okay? Be back later!" Kagome called to her mother as she raced out the door. Their extreme poverty did not allow them to buy much cloth, so they did the best they could. Kagome was dressed in a short green skirt with a white shirt. She carried a self-made, yellow backpack containing her tools. She ran swiftly to the next village. Her patient was Kohaku, the younger brother of her friend Sango. The village was one where demon exterminators resided.  
  
As she entered the village, a crowd of admirers gathered around her, presenting her with little gifts and asking her how she was. Kagome kindly accepted their gifts and spoke briefly with each. Her genuine smile never left her face. She gently disentangled herself from the group and headed for Sango's hut. "Sango! Are you here?"  
  
"Come in Kagome! We've been waiting for you." Kagome sat down beside Kohaku and began to work once again.  
  
"Sango, do you think I could try something? Your brother fought a soul stealing youkai. It didn't have a chance to take his soul, but I think it may have created some kind of block to cause Kohaku to be unable to awaken."  
  
"I trust you Kagome, and I know you have a lot of power. Try it."  
  
"No matter how pained I may appear, do not touch me, okay Sango? Promise me. If you do, it could be fatal for both of us."  
  
"Hai Kagome."  
  
Kagome sat with her legs crossed in front of her. She took one of Kohaku's hands with her own. Dropping deep within her power, Kagome tried a new technique on Kohaku. She didn't understand her own power, but had thought this out. Somehow, she let her own mind flow into Kohaku's. His mind was blank as if his soul wasn't there. She could feel his soul struggling to break into his mind. She flinched at the pain he felt. Although she had treated all his wounds, there was one that she did not. His pain was caused by the separation of his soul from himself.  
  
Sango watched as her friend shuddered and grimaced. She wondered what was happening.  
  
Reaching gently into his mind with her power, she ruthlessly delved deeper until she suddenly collided with a wall. On the other side, she felt his soul! Crafting an arrow with her mind, she shot it at the barrier. It exploded. His soul returned to him; Kagome slipped out of his mind. "He's going to wake now, Sango. There was a barrier between his soul and his mind. I went in and destroyed it. He will be fine." Kagome said to a shocked Sango. Then, her untrained power fell apart, and she collapsed. The power she had used to bring Kohaku back was only the surface of her extent, however, she had not learned of how to delve deeper into her power.  
  
Back with Kikyou, the inutai straightened suddenly. He felt a blast of power somewhere. He had not felt this much power since the miko, Midoriko. Inuyasha looked at his father, sensing the sudden change. Kikyou and her mother stared, puzzled.  
  
"There is a great power out there. Be careful. It may or may not be good. Inuyasha, son, protect Kikyou." The taiyoukai said calmly.  
  
"I thank you for the thought of protecting me, but, a miko such as myself, need not protection." Kikyou said.  
  
"Nonsense Kikyou, you do need protection. Inuyasha will protect you and you can get acquainted." Kikyou's mother said.  
  
Oh great. I'm stuck babysitting some spoiled brat. Maybe I can get Miroku to fill in for me. No, that wouldn't work. Father would find out and skin me for sure.  
  
Inuyasha is stuck looking after Kikyou, protecting her from the great power his father felt. After the meeting, Inuyasha decided to run through the forest. Kikyou stayed behind. As he jumped through the trees, he heard a scream. Did Kikyou follow me? Now I'll have to go to her rescue. He turned his direction and headed toward the scream.  
  
Kagome woke an hour later lying on a cot with Kohaku sitting next to her.  
  
"Kagome-sama, I wish to thank you for saving me."  
  
"It was nothing Kohaku. Now what did I tell you about calling me Kagome-sama. Kagome will do."  
  
Kagome left the village after saying bye to everyone. Shouldering her pack, she began to walk beck to her home. Suddenly, out of the ground, burst a humongous youkai. Kagome shrieked in surprise and began to run. The youkai was quick. As she reached a clearing, she stopped and turned. Drawing an arrow, she fired it at the youkai, but to no avail. As it advanced, she continued to run. Running, she shot streams of power at it, stalling the huge youkai.  
  
Inuyasha stench of the youkai overwhelmed him as he entered the dense forest where the screams came from. He looked on in surprise. Why the hell is Kikyou wearing that outfit? She can actually fight? He wondered as he saw jets of power hit the youkai.  
  
"Kyaaa!" Kagome screamed when she tripped and the youkai pounced on her. It never landed though.  
  
"Iron Reamer Soul Stealer! (Is that right?)" Inuyasha destroyed the demon before it could touch Kikyou. With the demon gone, he turned to Kikyou, "Are you alright Kikyou? You shouldn't have followed me, baka."   
  
Kagome stared at the handsome wonder before her. His ears are so cuuute! He's got fangs too and claws. Awww. Those eyes. Wait! Did he just call me Kikyou?! I'm not Kikyou. How come that name sounds familiar? Did he call me a moron!  
  
"Hey! Baka! Who are you calling baka? And my name isn't Kikyou. It's Kagome! Ka-! Go-! Me-! Got that!" Inuyasha stared baffled. He sniffed her. It isn't Kikyou! But she looks so much like her! 


	3. Tragedy

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 3: Tragedy  
  
"Hey, I just saved you back there. Don't you owe me a thank you?"   
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, you did save me. Arigato then."  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"What's your name anyways?"  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome tried to stand up, but her legs didn't support her. She had sprained her ankle when she tripped.  
  
"Umm. Do you think you could help me up? I seem to have sprained my ankle." Kagome asked Inuyasha as she looked up at him.  
  
"Feh." He reached down, and none too gently, heaved her over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing! I'm not some sack of potatoes! Hey! Are you listening to me!" Kagome shouted at the red clad hanyou.  
  
She has nice legs. Stop it Inuyasha. Don't think of her like that. I'm not a lech like Miroku. "Where do you live?" Inuyasha asked. She told him the directions to Sango's place because she didn't want her family to worry when they saw her. He leapt up through the trees. When they reached their destination, he stopped and dumped her onto the floor. Kagome had not thought what this scene would look like to a village full of demon exterminators.  
  
"Kagome-sama! You're hurt!" Kohaku shouted as he ran out of the hut. When his eyes landed on Inuyasha, he immediately assumed it was he that did the deed. Kohaku charged at Inuyasha with his chain sickle (Is this right? I dunno.) raised. Sango heard the commotion and came out to see Inuyasha drawing his katana, Kagome lying sprawled on the ground, and Kohaku in a fighting stance. Quick as ever, she unleashed her big boomerang at Inuyasha, hitting him on the head, sending him sprawling. By now, the rest of the village had assembled around the hanyou with their weapons raised.  
  
"Sango! Kohaku! Stop!" Kagome shouted. They turned to her. "Inuyasha saved me. I was attacked by a youkai as I was leaving the village." Sango and Kohaku looked at each other. (oops).   
  
They helped her inside to treat her ankle. Inuyasha had recovered by now and was growling at their retreating backs. He was about to leave when he found he didn't want to. A little later, Kagome came out of the hut, good as new. With some herbal help, she had used her miko power to heal herself. "Thanks Sango, but I can make it home on my own."  
  
"But Kagome-sama," protested Kohaku, "what if another youkai attacks?"  
  
"Thanks for your concern Kohaku, but I'll be fine. Mum and dad are probably waiting for me."  
  
Kagome left the village for the second time that day. The angry hanyou trailed her without her knowledge. He watched as the girl made her way home. Her home, he saw in surprise, was a small, rickety shack!   
  
"Mama! Papa! I'm home! Mama?" Kagome looked around the small hut. Everything was in shambles. Looking around, her eyes landed on the still forms of her parents. "No!"  
  
Inuyasha, hidden in the trees, heard her anguished cry. He slowly approached the entrance; the reek of death filled his senses as he entered the hut. Kneeling on the ground beside her parents, Kagome wept uncontrollably. She was an image of defeat.  
  
"It's all my fault. They came for me, and I wasn't here. Oh mama, papa, I'm so sorry." Kagome whispered as she sobbed. Inuyasha's sensitive ears caught her words and he thought, what enemy could this girl have? "I'll get Naraku. I'll get revenge. He sent that youkai to get me. Now he stole you. I'll kill him. Mama. Papa. I should have died, not you." Kagome started when she felt a hand land on he shoulder. Inuyasha had come up behind her. He hated to see people cry. Kagome turned around. The sorrow in her eyes pierced his heart. Unable to stand strong any longer, Kagome threw herself in to the surprised hanyou's arms, sobbing into his haori. His arms came around her slowly. Her hands clenched the front of his hakama tightly, as if he was her only lifeline. She had just lost her only family. (Besides her twin, Kikyou) He gently lifted her up and carried her outside, away from her dead parents.  
  
Stroking her hair and back comfortingly, he murmured, "Shhh. It's not your fault. They are in a good place. Don't cry." When her sobs subsided, she looked up at him. Blushing, she said, "Arigato." He looked down into her brown eyes and felt something he never had before. The need to protect. As they continued to gaze into each other's eyes, Inuyasha's head lowered until their lips were only a centimeter apart. Closing the distance between them, Inuyasha placed a soft kiss on her lips. Her eyes opened wide. He drew back. They stared. Unable to resist the urge to kiss her again, Inuyasha lowered his head toward hers. When their lips touched this time, his tongue flicked questioningly at her lips. He wanted more. Hesitantly, she opened her mouth invitingly. This was her first kiss. He didn't know that though. His tongue dived into her mouth hungrily, swallowing her groan. When they pulled back, both were breathing hard. Just then, the bushes rustled, and… 


	4. Meet Kagome

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 4: Meet Kagome  
  
Just then, the bushes rustled, and out popped a dark haired man carrying a staff. "I've been looking for you everywhere Inuyasha! Where…" He trailed off at what he saw. In front of him was a stunned Inuyasha with a beautiful girl sitting on his lap, both breathless, her lips cherry red. "Inuyasha! I didn't know you had it in you! Good show!"   
  
Inuyasha jumped up and clobbered the houshi. Kagome stood up, brushing off her clothes, blushing. The distraction over, Kagome remembered what had happened. Tears flowed from her cheeks. When Miroku saw this, he jumped to conclusions. "Inuyasha! Did you force yourself on this lovely maiden!" He spoke to Inuyasha.   
  
"Of course not! She's crying because she lost her family." Kagome had retreated into the hut. She came out carrying her mother's prone figure, muscles straining. She laid her mother on the ground a little way from the hut. Then she went back and did the same with her father. Laboriously digging their graves, she buried them, placing markers and flowers on their graves. The two men watched in silence, not knowing what to do. Kneeling beside their graves, Kagome broke down again. Inuyasha's heart ached to see her in such a state. The fiery girl he had just met that morning had turned into a weeping puddle.  
  
"Kagome, don't cry." Inuyasha murmured to the sobbing girl as he held her close. Soon the girl fell asleep in his arms. Picking her up, he informed Miroku, "I'm taking her to my place (his father's) Miroku; can you go to the next village and tell the girl with the big boomerang that Kagome has lost her parents. Take her to my house. Be careful, she's a demon exterminator and may not believe you at first. And don't cop a feel!" Miroku said he would and headed for the next village. Inuyasha, cradling the miko with care, took off for his mansion.  
  
Miroku neared the village thinking. I thought Inuyasha was supposed to be protecting that Kikyou girl and courting her. Maybe she's ugly or something. Kagome, I think that's her name, is gorgeous, but Inuyasha seems to like her. Her clothes are a bit funny though. Not that I'm complaining. ::perverted thoughts:: As Miroku set foot in the village, he found himself unable to proceed. A boy with a sickle chain weapon stood blocking his way.  
  
"What do you want?" Kohaku queried abruptly.  
  
"I just came to deliver a message. I don't mean any harm." Miroku replied just as Sango came out of a hut towards them with Kirara in tow.   
  
"Kohaku, father needs you for a moment." Sango said to her brother and then turned to the stranger. "What is your purpose?"  
  
Miroku stared for a moment and then tore his eyes away from her and replied, "I have a message from Inuyasha. He told me to tell you that Kagome's parents were slaughtered. He took her to his place and wants you to go for Kagome."  
  
"How do I know you are telling the truth?"  
  
"Inuyasha's a pig-headed hanyou, white hair, triangle dog ears, amber eyes. Kagome seems to be a nice girl, long black hair, short skirt (his eyes get a faraway dreamy look)…"  
  
"Hentai!" Big boomerang comes in contact with his head.J "Stop thinking of Kagome in that way! I believe you. Lead me to…" Sango stopped when she heard shouts coming from the village. One more prominent than the rest. "Sango! Help!" (Kohaku)  
  
Sango turns and rushes toward the heart of the village. Miroku follows in pursuit.  
  
"Kukuku! You are friends of Kagome and you will die. Think of the pain she will be in! Mwa ha ha ha ha! Die weaklings! For Naraku!" Kagura shouted before she whipped out the fan and blew them away, killing almost the entire village in one fell swoop.  
  
"Kohaku! Father! No!" Sango charged in. Throwing her weapon with deadly accuracy, Sango hurled it at Kagura. It was blown away by another wind. The rest of the villagers were slaughtered. Miroku stepped forward, pushing Sango behind him. Removing the rosary around his hand, he unleashed the kazaana (is that right?). It began to pull the shocked Kagura toward it. Then, suddenly, she vanished. Miroku sealed his hand. After the encounter, he helped Sango bury the villagers. Everyone had died. He prayed for them.  
  
"Take me to Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha leapt over the tall, brick wall surrounding the estate. I can't go in the front door or else the butler will ask a lot of questions. I know, I can go through my window! He gracefully swung into the lavish bedroom and gently placed the miko on the bed. At that moment, as he was leaning over the sleeping girl (laying Kagome down), his father walked in. In the same instant, Kagome awoke. Her eyes fell on the taiyoukai and her powers reacted. An immensely strong shield had erupted around Kagome, sheltering her from the youkai.  
  
"Inuyasha! Son! What are you doing! What have you done to the Lady Kikyou!" As Kagome was about to protest that she wasn't Kikyou, the taiyoukai faced her. "Gomen, I took you to be Kikyou. I see by your greater power that you are not Kikyou, but the source of power I sensed earlier this day. What is your name child? There's no need to be scared of me."  
  
Kagome dropped her shield and answered the gigantic dog demon. "My name is Kagome, taiyoukai-sama." By her surroundings and the appearance of the one before her, she drew the conclusion that he was a great demon. "A pleasure to meet you." Inuyasha looked in surprise at the girl. The taiyoukai questioned her and found her much to his liking. His eyes showed his compassion toward her when she told of the death of her parents.  
  
"If you would like, you may stay at my mansion. We have plenty of rooms. You may stay as a guest." The taiyoukai said.  
  
"Arigato. But I don't want to impose upon your household, tai-sama. If I could stay, I would like to repay by working. I can do many things. My parents (Kagome paused for a moment) taught me many things. I can be a maid, if that is what is required. Mama (single tears wells) said I could sing, dance, and perform, so I could provide entertainment. If there are little one's to take care of, I can help. The village mikos around me have helped me train my power so I can heal moderately well." Kagome would have continued with a litany of things she would be willing to do to pay for her stay, but the taiyoukai interrupted gently.  
  
"You are a guest and need not pay for your stay, however, if you wish to do those things, you may. Feel free to stay for as long as you wish."  
  
The taiyoukai left. Inuyasha called a maid and had her escort Kagome to her room. Kagome left with the maid.  
  
Why do I feel this way about her? I can't forget the way her lips felt against mine and how she felt snuggled up against me. I've only just met her!  
  
A/N: I wrote some more chapters, but they haven't been checked by my editor yet. Kagome's gonna meet Sesshy and Shippou. Miroku later on. Possibly Koga. Jealosy. Kikyou. 


	5. New Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else, but my story ideas.  
  
Chapter 5: New Friends  
  
*growl* There's a stranger in my castle. (Me: Not your castle Sesshy! Sessh: It will be! Don't call me Sesshy. Me: No, it won't be your castle! And I can call you whatever I want, Fluffy. Sessh: Argh! *growl, snarl, hiss*)  
  
Kagome followed the maid to the room. When she opened the door, she gasped in surprise. It was huge. Elegant.   
  
"Miss, the spare wardrobe in the closet should fit you. Please feel free to call me at any need. Dinner is announced by the bell."  
  
"Arigato, but there is no need for you to be so polite with me. I'm only a peasant. Call me Kagome. What's your name?" The maid blinked in surprise but recovered quickly.  
  
"My name's Sora. (I think that means sky. I hope so.)" She's different. She's nicer. Maybe we can be friends.  
  
"That's a nice name. Do you think we could be friends? I'm just so lonely." Sora nodded and then left, a smile on her face.  
  
Kagome opened the closet and gaped. It was filled with kimonos of all colors and patterns. All were of expensive silks and other rare materials. They were her size too! Kagome looked around. She had nothing else to wear. Picking the simplest outfit, a long black kimono with red fringe, she entered the bathroom. It was many times bigger than her previous home. After gawking at the bathroom, she took a quick shower and dressed in the kimono. Looking at her reflection, she decided to tie up her hair in an intricate twist to do the dress some justice. Her eyes were sad; a sheen of tears rose when she thought of her parents. I will get revenge. Watch out Naraku. You have gone too far this time. You killed my parents. Her eyes sparkled with unleashed fury. Gaining control over her rage, she slipped out of her room.   
  
She could feel presences everywhere. She knew she would because of the multitude of servants and residents that probably lived in the grand manor. Wandering the beautifully decorated halls, she absorbed every detail. Velvety, red carpet spilled down the long corridors to drift down spiral, wooden steps. Elaborate chandeliers hung from the high ceilings. Stair rails were carved intricately. Small details were engraved meticulously in everything. Not all of the halls were the same. There were the bright and cheery ones and the dark dreary ones. Door upon door greeted Kagome. After wandering around the floors for an hour, Kagome still couldn't find the main entrance. She had no desire to leave; she only wanted to know the layout of the place. Kagome stumbled upon a passageway leading to a darkly decorated set of tall doors. Far off, she heard the peal of what seemed to be a bell. Sensing only one presence, she endeavored to ask that person where the dining room was. The door swung open abruptly when she raised her hand to knock on it. Standing in the doorway was a youkai with silver hair, a half moon on his forehead, streaks on his cheeks, and red eyes. He had only one arm. His face was colder than ice. The figure stood menacingly and intimidating in front of Kagome.  
  
Seeing the similar features of this youkai to the taiyoukai, Kagome bowed low and said respectfully, "Gomen naisi for disturbing you, -sama. I only wanted to ask if you would kindly show the way to dinner as I am lost." She toned her voice to be what she hoped was soothing, calming, and respectful. She remained in a bowed position, waiting for the youkai to give her permission to stand straight.  
  
He's wandering my halls. He's at my door! How dare he! Father must know, so why does he allow him to enter, this intruder in our midst. He anticipated the kill. Flinging open the door, he stared at the sight that accosted him. It was a girl. Who is she? She's beautiful. "Stop bowing. Who are you, and what are you doing in my home?"  
  
"Gomen, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kagome. I…well…Inuyasha brought me here. What is your name? If I may ask."  
  
"Sesshomaru. And why would my idiotic little brother bring you here?"  
  
"He mistook me to be a person named Kikyou, who I surmise is the lady he is courting and protecting. After saving me from a youkai, he delivered me home." Kagome paused; her voice wavered.  
  
"And…"  
  
"He killed my parents. That yarou (bastard) killed my parents. I could sense the evil aura of one of his minions there. He killed them." Kagome's voice had hardened and was as cold as a glacier. White-hot flames of wrath flickered in her brown eyes.  
  
"My brother killed them!?" Sesshomaru uttered in disbelief. He'd kill that little half-breed.  
  
"Are? (Huh?) Oh! Inuyasha-san didn't kill them. That bastard Naraku did." Kagome drifted off into thoughts of vengeance. Sesshomaru studied the girl as a myriad of emotions flickered across her face.  
  
"Come. I'll lead you to the dining hall."  
  
"Arigato Sesshomaru-sama." Sesshomaru smiled (not literally) at the fact that the wench assigned him a title with more respect than that of his brother. They headed for the dining hall, Kagome two steps behind the inu-youkai.  
  
They entered a large room. In the center sat a humongous table; a grand piano was positioned in the far corner of the room. Inuyasha and his father sat at the table. Sitting beside the taiyoukai was a little boy with a big orange tail. He looked shyly at Kagome when she entered but quickly dropped his gaze when he saw Sesshomaru. Kagome found herself seated between the little boy and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru sat on the other side of his father. I wonder where their mothers are. They have different mothers. And this frightened little boy. He seems to be alone.  
  
"Hello, I'm Kagome. Who are you?" Kagome asked the frightened kit in a low whisper. She didn't want to disturb the rest of the people at the table who had already begun to eat.  
  
"I'm Shippou, a kitsune." Shippou mumbled as he tried not to draw the wrath of Sesshomaru upon himself. Sesshomaru hated Shippou and disliked speaking at the dinner table. When he spoke, Sesshomaru glared at the kitdune with eyes that promised punishment. Shippou's terrified eyes were downcast, and he refused to speak again. Kagome saw this and frowned at the inu-youkai. Using her mind, as she had noticed that those around her had a very keen sense of hearing, she sent a message to Sesshomaru. *Sesshomaru-sama, I implore you, please refrain from terrifying this little boy any longer. He's obviously petrified by you. There is no excuse for scaring a child!* Anger laced her message. The others at the table felt a spurt of power flow from the miko. They quickly deduced that the girl had sent a message to Sesshomaru because he was sitting with a look of death on his face. He obviously disliked what the girl had told him.  
  
Kagome leaned over the terrified boy and whispered, just loud enough for the others to hear, "Don't worry, the big scary dog won't get you. I'll protect you. Come with me after dinner, so we can play." Shippou looked into her kind, sincere eyes and knew he could trust her. His small hand clamped onto hers when she offered it. The rest of dinner passed silently. Sesshomaru regarded Kagome warily. She was troublesome. The Taiyoukai sat absorbed in his thoughts. Inuyasha stared at Kagome as she smiled kindly at the runt.  
  
As they finished the main courses, dessert was about to be served. Kagome politely declined and stood up. Sesshomaru was about spew cold words to tell her that she hadn't excused herself with permission from the taiyoukai. Kagome shot him a sharp look. She then walked over to where the taiyoukai sat. Bowing, she asked quietly, "Tai-sama, may I earn my keep by providing some entertainment tonight? My parents taught me never to accept gifts without returning them. I am not in the least good at singing, but I would like to."  
  
"Do as you wish." The taiyoukai responded.  
  
"Arigato Tai-sama." Kagome strolled to the piano and situated herself. The others looked at her with stares that clearly showed their thoughts: She can play the piano? Kagome adjusted the bottom of her kimono and began to play. Each key rang through the room, sad, flowing. It was soon joined by her beautiful, melodious voice. The meaning behind the song captured them all. Loss, pain, grief. Rescue from the grasps of depression. Kindness of others, shielding from the cruel world. Thanks. As Inuyasha listened to her lovely voice singing with such sorrow and saw the tears well in her eyes, he once again felt the overpowering need to protect and shield her. As the last note hung in the air, Kagome stopped playing and got up. She walked back to her seat. They all praised her, except Sesshomaru, although Inuyasha's praise was short indeed. "If it's okay, Shippou and I would like to be excused." The taiyoukai nodded.  
  
Kagome picked Shippou up in her arms and ambled out. Somehow, she found that she knew the way around now. Perhaps the taiyoukai did something. "How did you get here Shippou-chan?" Kagome immediately attached the term of liking to his name.  
  
"My parents got killed by a youkai named Kagura. Okaa-san told me to run and hide, so I did. She killed them in one sweep." Shippou began to cry. Kagome held him close and stroked his back. "Inutaiyoukai found me and let me stay here. My room is near Inuyasha's. How did you get here?" Kagome told her tale without crying. The little kitsune was still sobbing gently into her kimono, and she didn't want to upset him more. Carrying the now-sleeping kitsune, she entered his bedroom, noting that there were no toys. She carefully tucked him into bed and left the room to venture back to her own. Sitting on her bed, she decided to meditate and try a new idea she had. Closing her eyes, she focused her power and tried to bring herself into the bathroom instantaneously. She succeeded. (She's sitting on the bed and then she teleports is that what it is? herself into the bathroom.) Her eyes popped open when her feet met the cold tiled floor. She was amazed. Bringing herself back to her bed, she decided to open a bond with the kitsune. Gently opening his mind as she had with Kohaku, she created a link from his mind to hers. Feeling tired, she laid back and drifted to sleep, still fully clothed.  
  
  
  
Kagome launched herself out of bed. It was around one AM. Using her newly mastered technique, she teleported herself into Shippou's room, or so she thought. Her aim and accuracy still needed to be fine-tuned. Instead of arriving at Shippou's bedside, she'd dropped in right on top of a sleeping figure. At her abrupt arrival on top of him, he woke. Before his mind processed who or what it was, his hands flashed up and captured her arms roughly. His claws nicked her flesh and beads of blood pooled as she winced. He wondered how he could of missed her presence coming, even though he was sleeping. Quickly letting go of her when he realized who it was, Inuyasha blushed and then blurted out, "What are you doing here?!" Without answering, Kagome pushed herself off the bed and dashed to the next room. Inuyasha laid, dumbfounded for a moment before he growled, "Stupid wench!" and tore after her.  
  
Kagome blasted the door with a spurt of power. Rushing into the room, she took on a fighting stance. When she had formed her bond with Shippou, she had meant it to be a way she could know if Sesshomaru did anything to him. It proved useful as Shippou's terror shook her from her sleep. Shippou cowered in a corner of the room as a big youkai towered over him. "Leave him alone." Kagome spoke in a voice dripping with cool anger. 


	6. To Protect

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. O.o  
  
Chapter 6: To Protect  
  
"Leave him alone." Her voice dripped with seething fury. "If you so much as touch a hair on his head, I will kill you." The youkai didn't spare her a glance. It continued menacingly toward Shippou. At Shippou's squeal of fright, Kagome lashed out. A jet of energy hit the youkai, and he was purified to nothing. Inuyasha had just reached the doorway to see her kill the interloper. "Oh Shippou-chan, gomen-naisi. I didn't get here quick enough. Are you hurt?" Kagome gathered the trembling kit into her arms, sending waves of comfort to him. Kagome sat on the ground, not noticing how her dress had ridden up to her thighs, holding Shippou. After using her power to transport herself to Shippou and to kill the youkai, she was tired. Kagome sang softly to Shippou, hoping to calm him. After a couple of minutes, Kagome's song lulled him to sleep. Kagome lifted her head and blushed. Inuyasha was still standing in the doorway.  
  
"Um. Gomen Inuyasha, for landing on you, I need to work on my aim." Inuyasha didn't hear what she said. A question burned in his head.  
  
"How did you know that the runt was in danger?" Inuyasha demanded. My room's right beside his, and I didn't feel a thing."  
  
"I created a bond with Shippou-chan. I was hoping to protect him from your brother. It didn't even hit me that Naraku would find out that quickly where I was and who I had grown especially fond of. I won't let him send any of his other minions after my friends. I won't allow it!"  
  
"Feh! You could never beat this Naraku guy. Not with your measly strength. You'll kill yourself trying."  
  
"I don't care. I'd rather die trying than live my life knowing that I let down my friends and family." Uncomfortable silence. "Um. Inuyasha? Could you help me back to my room? I…um…::squirm, blush::I can't get up." Inuyasha looked at her a moment, inhaling her sweet scent. She didn't look injured. Kagome saw the dubious look on his face. "Oh! Never mind." Using every ounce, Kagome wobbled to her feet. Cradling Shippou to her chest, she swayed dangerously. Then she blacked out.  
  
Inuyasha leapt forward and caught her. As his room was the closest and Shippou's room was destroyed, Inuyasha deposited Kagome and Shippou onto his own bed. Tucking them in, he left the room. (Gomen nasi if the characters are OOC and my Japanese is incorrect.) Inuyasha jumped into the tree by his window; his eyes watched Kagome's steady breathing.  
  
That wench is so stubborn. She's going to get herself killed! Her scent is so intoxicating! She's beautiful. Feh! What am I saying! I'm courting Kikyou. But Kikyou smells… ::shudder:: …cold. Why do they look so similar? Inuyasha fell asleep thinking of the girl lying on his bed.  
  
The sun smiled brightly onto the bed. Kagome stretched and opened her eyes. Beside her was Shippou. She glanced around at her surroundings. Where am I? Why am I in Inuyasha's room? Oh, I remember. I blacked out. He must have put me in his room. But where is he? Huh? What's he doing out in that tree? He looks so angelic out there. Why do my legs feel weak when I am around him? Deciding not to disturb him, she picked up Shippou and slipped back to her own room. Placing Shippou onto the bed, she entered the bathroom to bathe. Taking a long, hot shower, she wrapped herself in a towel, stepped out of the bathroom, and burrowed herself into the closet. She came up with a beautiful, pale, sapphire, blue kimono. She let her hair fall in graceful waves around her shoulders, down to her waist. Seeing that Shippou was awake, she ushered him back to his destroyed room to find him a change of clothes. After doing so, they went down to find some breakfast.  
  
Since it was early, the servants in the house hadn't prepared anything and were doing their outdoor jobs, not expecting to be needed that early. Kagome wandered into the kitchen with Shippou in tow. Finding no one, she set out to make bacon, eggs, and cinnamon rolls for Shippou. She quickly went to work. In no time, a meal was prepared, enough for the household and more. The aroma of bacon soon brought the rest of the house. They enjoyed a quiet meal. That morning, the inutaisho left for business. The servants were dismissed by the inutai-youkai later that day.  
  
Kagome and Shippou frolicked out in the courtyard. Her laughter tinkled merrily.  
  
A loud knocking resounded through the mansion. "Inuyasha! It's me, Miroku! I brought Sango! Open up!" Sesshomaru opened the door before anyone else was near. He stared coldly at the visitors.  
  
"What is your purpose here Miroku?" Then he directed his attention to Sango. "Who are you?"  
  
Kagome suddenly popped in. "Sango-chan! What are you doing here!" She forced Sesshomaru aside and ushered her friend and the houshi into the mansion.  
  
"The houshi has informed me of the death of your parents Kagome-chan. Are you okay?"   
  
"I'm fine Sango. But what happened. You're not telling me something. I can feel it."   
  
"Kohaku's dead."  
  
"Huh? But I only just cured him!"  
  
"Naraku sent Kagura after my village. Oh Kagome-chan! They're all gone!" Sango suddenly broke down and burst into tears.  
  
"Sango-chan. This is all my fault. That yarou was after me. He killed the village and otou-san and okaa-san because he couldn't find me. I'll get revenge Sango. I will! Please. Stay here." Sango decided to stay at Kagome's insistence. Sesshomaru glared unhappily but did nothing. Inuyasha watched wordlessly. Miroku looked at the two girls with sympathy for their losses. Kagome led Sango to another spare room. Kirara had come as well.  
  
An hour later, they had another visitor. Kikyou had come to see where Inuyasha had disappeared to. When she was allowed in by Inuyasha, she flipped out.  
  
"Inuyasha-kun, where have you been? I've missed you." She leaned up close to him and planted a kiss on his lips, completely surprising him. Kagome, who had come to see who it was, stood immobile at the doorway.  
  
I guess he already has someone. (She hasn't seen Kikyou's face yet.) I think I was beginning to really hope that there was something between us. *sigh* Kagome slipped back to where the rest of the people were.  
  
"Sango-chan" Kagome whispered, "Inuyasha has a girl friend over, and I think he's courting her. She'd get the wrong idea with us here, and I don't want to be of any trouble to him. I'm going to act as his maid. Can you as well? For me?"  
  
"Of course Kagome-chan." Kagome seems to like Inuyasha a lot. I wonder if he knows. Does he like her too?  
  
A moment later, Inuyasha entered with Kikyou latched to his arm. Sango go looked up and froze for a moment. The resemblance was uncanny. Kagome, however, was unfazed. Although she saw the extreme similarity, she chose to ignore it. Sweeping gracefully toward Inuyasha, she bowed to him and said, "Inuyasha-sama, would your guest like some tea." Through a short mind-message she said, "Act along. Your chances with her will be slim if she thinks that Sango and I are staying here and aren't servants." Inuyasha stared at her before responding, "Kikyou and I don't need anything. You are dismissed Kagome." Miroku felt the message from Kagome and looked on in wonder. What had Lady Sango and Lady Kagome been whispering about? What was the message Kagome just sent, why was Kagome acting as a maid, and why did they look alike! Sango quickly followed her friends' example and swept up to Inuyasha.  
  
"My lord, should I ready some refreshments for the guest?" Inuyasha stared baffled at the taijiya's (I don't know if this is right. All this may be out of place, but I wanted to have them all under the same roof and have Inuyasha hear Kagome's real feelings. I'm impatient!) behavior but recovered quickly.  
  
"No Sango, you may leave." Both Kagome and Sango bowed again and backed out of the room. When they were far enough not to be heard (By human ears, not demon. They forgot about demon hearing.), they collapsed in giggles.  
  
"Kagome, why were you so concerned with making sure that Kikyou knew you weren't competition?"  
  
"I…um…I. I just didn't want to get in the way of Inuyasha's life." Kagome began to blush deeply. "I wouldn't have been competition anyways. Inuyasha hates me."  
  
"Kagome-chan, I'm sure Inuyasha doesn't hate you. Do you like him?"  
  
"Iie! Of course not! Why would I like a pigheaded baka like him!?" Sango looked at Kagome skeptically. At her look, Kagome caved. "Oh Sango-chan! I think I'm falling in love with him!" 


	7. Fiery Passion Demon Anger

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. O.o  
  
Chapter 7: Fiery Passion. Demon Anger.  
  
Back in the living room, Kikyou stared icily at Miroku for not leaving. Suddenly, Inuyasha, who had been sitting on the edge of the couch beside Kikyou with his ears twitching furiously, fell over face flat onto the carpet. He quickly picked himself off the floor and deflected all of Kikyou and Miroku's questions. Did I just hear Kagome say that she's falling in love with me? A half-breed hanyou?   
  
"Do you really? But you've been here for only a short time! I'd suspected that you liked him, but love? From what I've seen, he seems to be a rude, grumpy, crude, uncouth, foul-mouthed jerk."  
  
"Oh Inuyasha's not like that at all. Well, he is rude and obnoxious sometimes, but he can be sweet and thoughtful sometimes. He's really nice inside. His ears are adorable ::dreamy voice:: and his fangs… Those amber eyes seem to see through your soul… And his kisses…*sigh*"  
  
"His KISSES! You've kissed before!" Sango interrupted Kagome's dreamy tirade.  
  
Kagome blushed a deep cherry red. "Um. Uh huh."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes bulged with each word that escaped from Kagome's lips.  
  
That night. Kikyou refused to leave. She'd seen through Kagome's ploy and would not allow her chance to Inuyasha's fortune to be stolen by some insolent, half-bit (Is half-bit even a word? *~* I hate Kikyou. I hate Kikyou. Can you tell? Please, if you like the beita, does that mean bitch? I hope so, don't flame me.) girl. Inuyasha placed Kikyou in another of the many rooms in the mansion. (Oh yeah, just thought I'd say that Sesshy likes Kagome and so does Inuyasha.) Kikyou was the last thing on Inuyasha's mind. All he could think of were Kagome's words that she'd said to Sango.  
  
Big A/N: It is night. They are all in separate rooms. Sesshy is deep in his own room in his own hall in his own thoughts. Kikyou is unhappy because Inu-kun put her far from him. Miroku dreams of the lovely Lady Sango. Sango is lost in the thought of Miroku's eyes, which stops abruptly when he does you know what in her dreams. Shippou is back in his own room, which has been repaired; he sleeps soundly now with the knowledge of his bond with Kagome. Kagome practices with her miko magic, specifically her aim in her transportation. Inu-kun dreams some naughty dreams involving a certain miko. Now, onward with the story.  
  
Kagome sat on her bed, attempting to practice with her powers. She was hell bent on learning them in time to battle Naraku. Breathing calmly in and out, she focused her energy and moved herself instantaneously to another room. The smile of success that graced her lips slid off quickly when she opened her eyes to find that she had once again sent herself into Inuyasha's room. Looking over at his still form, she sighed in relief that he was asleep. Standing up, she tiptoed toward the door.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Kagome froze in shock and then stuttered, "Gomen Inuyasha, I accidentally landed in your room. I'll leave now."  
  
"Don't go. Come sit with me awhile." Kagome turned around and looked at Inuyasha. He was now in a sitting position on top of the bed. Kagome slowly moved toward him. The moon shone brightly on his silver white hair. His ears twitched atop his head. Amber eyes peered out at her through the dark of the room. She scooted over onto the corner of the bed, sitting on the very edge. She twiddled her fingers nervously. Sitting so close to him in her nightgown made her blush. He sat shirtless. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. His chest was flat and muscular. A blush rose onto her face.  
  
Why did I just tell her to stay? -Because you like her. -She probably thinks I'm crazy. I don't like her. -Your right. You don't like her; you love her. -She's beautiful, kind, trusting, pure…I do love her. How did she get this close to me without me knowing? I feel lonely when she isn't by my side. She smells so enticing. I can't stand it.  
  
Inuyasha studied her. The moon's light hugged her body and made her seem like she was glowing. Her cheeks were tinged pink, her fingers fidgety. His gaze drifted down to her slightly parted lips. As if in a trance, he moved closer to her until he was right beside her. Taking her into his arms, he lowered his head toward hers. Their lips were only millimeters apart. He heard her breathing quicken as he wrapped his arms tighter around her slender waist, bringing her body up against his. Closing the distance between them, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Drawing back to look at her, he saw only contentment in her gaze. Kissing her once more, he flicked his tongue along the seam of her lips, begging for entrance. She hesitantly complied. His tongue slid into her mouth in a primal motion. Their chaste kiss began to deepen. When they finally broke apart, they were both panting heavily. Inuyasha sniffed in Kagome's sweet aroma and picked up a shift in her scent. Desire. His eyes opened wide. Desire welled within himself as her tantalizing scent continued to thicken with heady lust. He pushed her away from him roughly and backed away. He didn't know if he could control himself if she came any closer. A look of self-disgust crossed his face.  
  
Kagome caught the look of disgust on his face and felt her heart crumble. Had he been toying with her? Tears began to well. Standing up, she turned away from him.  
  
Inuyasha picked up the scent of her tears. He instantly reacted. "Kagome, why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm not crying." Inuyasha got up and walked over to her, turning her to face him.  
  
"Feh! You are crying. Look at me Kagome. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Don't toy with me. I know you don't really like me. I saw that look of disgust when you pushed me away. Just leave me alone. I should have known that you truly loved Kikyou." Kagome looked up into his eyes as she said this. Inuyasha felt an ache blossom in his heart when he saw the immense pain filling her brown orbs.  
  
"Kagome, please. I was disgusted with myself because…I couldn't control my desires. I forced myself on you. (I know it's OOC. But hey, the first four chapters have been out for a month or so now and no one's read it. These chapters that have taken so long to write will probably be read only by Kei anyways so…) I…aishiteru Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked at him as he said this. She felt the truth radiating from him. "Oh Inuyasha. Aishiteru. But what of Kikyou?"  
  
"I don't care about Kikyou. She's just a girl my father wanted to pair me with. I only love you Kagome." He pulled her into a fierce hug. Gazing into each other's eyes, they kissed deeply. When they parted, he began to rain feather light kisses down her throat to where her neckline was, causing her to moan. Carefully, his clawed hand drifted up to caress her breast gently. His heart thumped wildly and quickened even more when he smelled the aroma of her arousal. In one swift motion, he pulled her onto the bed with him. Their legs tangled together. Bathed in the moonlight, the two undressed each other. A blush tinged both their cheeks as they absorbed the beauty of the other.  
  
"Kagome" growled Inuyasha softly. He couldn't stand the feeling of her silken skin against his any longer. Bending his head down, he took her nipple into his mouth. At this new contact, Kagome moaned in pleasure. His fangs grazed her breast as he took full possession of her. His hand drifted down to settle on her inner thigh. Tenderly, he slipped a finger into her, sliding it in and out. Her body writhed in ecstasy and she shuddered violently when he slid another finger into her. He lifted his head from her breast and grinned wickedly at her. He sensed her onrushing orgasm and quickened his motion.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome groaned in bliss. Her husky voice made him stiffen even more as he drew his fingers out of her and licked her clean. She tasted good; shudders trembled through him. As he continued to torture her with his tongue, she came again. He loved the sound of her voice calling him. Seeking to return the delightful sensations, she sat up and pushed the confused Inuyasha beneath her. Straddling his hips, she rocked back and forth on him. His eyes widened in shock, but he quickly forgot, as he was lost in the sensation of her warm, slick body rubbing against his own. The resulted friction caused him to growl as he clenched his fists to stop himself from grabbing her and… She reached up and took one of his ears into her hand, softly stroking.   
  
"Kagome. Kami!" He convulsed when he felt her lips touch him. Her hot, wet mouth covered him. She began to suck on him. Her teeth scraped against him as she lathered him with her tongue. Each pull brought him closer to the edge. "Onegai Kagome! If you don't stop…I won't…be able to…hold back…" Inuyasha gasped between pants. Nipping him slightly with her teeth and drawing him even deeper into her mouth, she sent him spiraling into orgasm. Swallowing his essence, she grinned up at him, her face a bright red. He pulled her up into his arms and growled as he stiffened again. The need was too strong. He could smell her excitement and anticipation. Rolling her beneath her, he poised himself at her entrance. "Are you sure Kagome?"  
  
As an answer, she raised her hips, twined her legs around his waist, and impaled her self with his rigid length. He hissed at the sensuous feeling. She bit her lip in the pain that came because of her virginity. Inuyasha held still with all of his strength. He wouldn't hurt her for the world. Sweat beaded on his forehead from the effort. All he wanted to do now was to pound into her, but he would wait forever for her. Seeing the intense look of concentration on his face, Kagome rocked her hips to tell him she was ready. Together they moved in unison. Wrapping her legs even tighter around his hips, she pulled him deeper still. Meeting each of his trusts with her own, their passion skyrocketed. Sensing that she was about to come, he thrust himself into her powerfully in rapid succession. She whimpered beneath him and when they both came, Inuyasha howled in pure, unbridled ecstasy. Falling onto the bed beside each other, Inuyasha tucked her head into the crook of his arm. They were still joined as Inuyasha pulled the blanket over their bodies. They murmured aishiteru to each other and fell asleep.  
  
"How dare he place me this far from him. I will be his future wife and mate!" Kikyou stormed out of her room toward Inuyasha's.  
  
"That little half-breed. How dare he take her. She was mine. Mine. Her beauty, her power, her strength, her bravery,…her body. They should have been mine!" Red eyes glowed with menace; poison dripped off his claws.  
  
"Have you had your fun now, Kagome. Kukuku. What pain you will feel when I tear you from your lovers' arms forever. I shall gain your power as I should have when you were a child. I will gain the Shikon Jewel within you. Kukuku. Maybe I will keep you Kagome, my pet."  
  
Inuyasha's door flung open. In walked Kikyou staring with wide eyes. "Yarou! How could you! You are mine!" Kikyou shouted at Inuyasha, who had become instantly alert when the door opened.  
  
"Kikyou, what are you doing in my room? Please leave. You will disturb my mate."  
  
"I am your future mate! She is not! Not if she's dead!" A bow and arrow suddenly appeared in her arms. Inuyasha stared in horror as the arrow whizzed toward Kagome. He flung himself across her body, but there was no need. Kagome had awoken. (Never anger Kagome.)  
  
A lance of pink power shot from Kagome and destroyed the arrow. "Inuyasha! Are you okay!" She would not tolerate anyone trying to hurt her love. Kikyou knew that she wouldn't be able to win and left. As she backed out she screamed, "I'll come back. I will. You will die Kagome, for taking Inuyasha from me! You will die!"  
  
Inuyasha held Kagome close to him. He could have lost her. The thought was unbearable. They slipped their clothes back on in case of another intruder and sat in each other's arms. "Inuyasha, ai…" Her sentence droned off. Confusion flooded Inuyasha as Kagome went limp in his arms. Suddenly, behind Kagome, appeared a black haired half-demon. He snatched Kagome from Inuyasha and disappeared.  
  
"KAGOME! NOOOOO!" Inuyasha's sorrowful howl woke everyone in the castle. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou all came running. They stopped at Inuyasha's doorway. When they were about to enter, Miroku stuck out his staff and blocked them. Looking in, they saw Inuyasha. His eyes were streaked blood red. His claws were lengthened. Two red lined were beginning to form on his cheeks and a half moon was slightly visible.  
  
Cautiously, Miroku asked, "Inuyasha, what has happened?  
  
"He took her. He took my mate. He took Kagome."  
  
"Who took her?" Miroku asked, thinking, his mate?  
  
"Naraku." 


	8. Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. O.o  
  
Chapter 8: Escape  
  
Waking, she stirred on the bed. Confusion flooded her as her senses told her of her unfamiliar surroundings. Her eyes popped wide open. She was lying on her back on a grand bed with her arms and legs chained to the posts. She had been in Inuyasha's arms one moment, and then in the next moment, she'd gone unconscious. Gazing at the room she was in, she came to a quick conclusion. Naraku. Focusing her power, she tried to transport herself out of the shackles but was unable to. The chains were spelled. Her miko powers could not free her. She trashed around on the bed and then stilled. Someone was coming.  
  
The door opened and a man walked in. His hair was up in a ponytail. Fur 'cuffs' encircled each leg and his right arm. He had fangs and slightly pointed ears. His bare feet were shackled, the chain just long enough to allow walking. His wrists were handcuffed and linked to the chain at his feet. "Master Naraku," he spat in a bitter tone, "told me to welcome you to his castle. You will be staying here." Kouga looked at Kagome for the first time and gaped. She's gorgeous. How did she get involved with Naraku? Kouga took a sniff from where he was standing. She's already mated. But that can be changed…if her mate is dead. (Okay. So that sounds a bit evil there, but Kouga just means that he'll fight for her.)  
  
Kagome took a look at the new arrival. She could hear the distaste for Naraku in his voice. Her heart leapt with hope. Perhaps he would help her escape. "My name's Kagome. What is yours."  
  
"Kouga." He replied cockily. "Why are you here?"  
  
Kagome only hesitated a second before telling him. "Naraku kidnapped me. He has been sending his minions after my family and friends since I can remember. Kagura, one of his best, killed my parents and my best friend Sango's entire village and family. He has sent many youkai to kill me, but all have failed. I will kill him. I have recently learned that one of my new friends, Miroku, was cursed with a wind tunnel in his right hand (is it his right hand?), by Naraku, that will swallow him as it did his father and grandfather. He has done many unforgivable things and needs to see justice."  
  
"I see. Don't even try to escape. I've been here long enough to know that it's futile."  
  
"Why are you here? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
  
"He killed half my tribe. I'm the new leader of the wolf demon tribe. He tricked me. He said if I came with him, he'd let my people go. When I came with him, he killed the rest of my tribe, including my future mate."  
  
Kagome projected her sympathy to him. Naraku had wronged so many. "Do you want to get out?"  
  
"Of course! But I already told you, it's useless to try. There's no way to get these chains off my feet and the castle's a maze."  
  
Kagome smiled at him. "I think I can get you out. Your chains were made to withstand brute strength and mine was to withstand miko powers. I doubt Naraku's big ego would have allowed him to even think that two of his enslaved would work together to get free."  
  
Kouga looked startled. She's a miko? So, she must be who Naraku was talking about to that girl. (He obviously sees no resemblance.) This girl is a threat to Naraku? She has the shikon-no-tama?  
  
"Do you want to get out? If we trust each other and work together, we can be free."  
  
"Hai. I'll do it. How do you plan to break my chains though."  
  
"You'll see. Now, don't move, or you might find yourself limbless or bodiless." Kagome shot a bolt of energy at the chains and made it turn to dust as it was purified. (She could destroy all of her surroundings but still be chained to the bed.) Kouga looked on in surprise. He was free of his chains. "Ha! I was right! Your chains weren't meant to withstand miko power. Now can you break my shackles? I pretty sure you'll be able." Kouga walked over beside the bed and grasped one of the metal girdles. He broke it easily and proceeded with the others. She sat up when see was free.  
  
"Arigato! C'mon! We have to get going now, or Naraku will find out that we're missing." Kagome stood up gracefully, facing him. "I've never tried this with another person, but it should work." Kagome put her arms around him to ensure that she wouldn't leave part of him behind. When she did this, Kouga's eyes shot wide open, and he stiffened. Relaxing, he wrapped his arms around her. Both blushed. Enveloping them in her power, being careful not to purify Kouga in the process, Kagome concentrated on picturing tree's and hills. She had no idea where they were, so she couldn't pinpoint a place to go. They found themselves out of the castle in a thick patch of forest. Kagome untangled herself from Kouga and stepped back. It was night; storm clouds hung low in the sky.  
  
"I'm going to find shelter. Arigato for all your help." Kagome began to walk away.  
  
"Wait. I'm coming with you. There are dangerous youkai here. You'll need me to protect you."  
  
"Hai. I am rather unable to protect myself from many youkai. Do you know if there's a cave nearby?" The rain began to pour then, soaking them. Kouga scooped up a surprised Kagome and raced off. He quickly found an abandoned cave and carried her in. Inside were two large towels that had been left behind. Kouga set Kagome down. She walked over and picked up the cloths. They looked clean. She handed one to Kouga and told him, "Get out of your wet clothes and use this to cover yourself. You'll get sick staying in this cold weather with soaked clothing, even if you are a youkai. I'll turn around so you can change. Tell me when you're done." Kouga quickly stripped and wrapped the towel around his waist. He called to her when he was done. It was nearly pitch black in the cave; only the moon shining in from the entrance provided any light. She turned around and told him to turn the other way. Her back facing away from him, she peeled off her wet clothes and wrapped the towel snugly around her torso. She moved towards the back of the shallow cave and called to Kouga, "I'm going to get some sleep. You should too." Kouga told her he would. He leaned back and looked at her. His demon sight allowed him to see clearly. The towel just barely covered her butt. The thin towel left little to his imagination as it hugged her slender waist and her bust. She had drifted off into a light sleep. Her teeth chattered, and she shivered and whimpered against the cold. Kouga got up and walked the few feet to her. Lying down beside her, he pulled her backside flush up against him and wrapped an arm firmly around her waist. His body heat soon warmed her, and she drifted deeper into slumber. He soon fell asleep as well, lulled by the beating of her heart. 


	9. Search

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. O.o  
  
Chapter 9: Search  
  
"Inuyasha! Slow down! You'll tire yourself, running at that pace!" Miroku hollered at the hanyou far ahead of himself and Sango on Kirara. The silver-haired dog demon continued to speed through the treetops. He was determined to find Kagome. His eyes remained tinged with red streaks, and the marks on his cheeks were semi present. His demon half fought to break free.  
  
"Naraku took my mate. Naraku will die." Inuyasha muttered to himself. Angry thoughts continued to trample through his head, and his eyes flashed red. Suddenly, his sensitive nose caught the faint scent of Kagome and something else…something that made him growl deep in his throat. His eyes narrowed and he increased his speed. If the wolf leader did anything to Kagome, he would pay. Miroku and Sango gave up on trying to catch up to Inuyasha and decided to follow him by his lingering scent. Shippou tagged along with Kirara.  
  
I'm coming Kagome, hang on.  
  
Kouga woke and gazed down at the beauty beside him. One way or another, I'm going to make her mine. So intoxicated and mesmerized by Kagome, Kouga didn't sense the approach of a certain dog demon. He laid one of his hands on the sensuous curve of her hip and gazed down at her barely covered torso. Desire pooled at his groin. He moved a hand to gently cup her breast and kneaded it softly.  
  
Kagome uttered a soft groan. She was dreaming of Inuyasha. His careful, loving touch, his hands roaming her body…his body pressed against hers…Kagome's scent began to shift to become one of arousal. A warm pressure built between her legs. She murmured her love's name, not heard by anyone.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air. He was close. There…in that cave. A familiar scent hit his senses as he entered the cave. His eyes adjusted quickly. His red-streaked eyes turned completely red. Anger flared through his entire being. There in the back of the cave was Kagome and a wolf demon. Lying close together scantily clad, the scent of arousal from both hanging thickly in the air. The wolf demon didn't even realize he was there, so entranced was he.   
  
Kagome stirred in her dream. Something wasn't right. These hands were not Inuyasha's. They were rougher with her, not as gentle and caring. Who was it! Kagome woke and tried to look around her. She could not see in the dark, but she could tell the figure behind her wasn't Inuyasha. The rude person had his hands in places they didn't belong. Where his hands were didn't register in Kagome's mind until a moment later.  
  
"Kyaaa!" Kagome shouted and slapped the offending hands. She tried to scramble away from him. "Who are you!?" Kagome screamed hysterically. Oh kami-sama! What happened! Okay. Calm down Kagome. Kouga and I escaped from Naraku. We got drenched and found a cave. We changed into the towels. I fell asleep in the back corner of the cave. So, who is he? "Kouga?"  
  
"Kagome, my woman, why are you trying to escape from my arms? It's just me, Kouga."  
  
"Why the hell was I sleeping next to you! And I am not your woman! What did you do!" Kagome hissed venomously at Kouga, then leaned over, and slapped him hard, sending him sprawling onto the cave floor. "Why were you touching me, you yarou! You dickhead! Get away from me!" Kagome began to tremble with anger and fear. Had he taken her while she was asleep? Was her dream of Inuyasha actually Kouga? Sobs suddenly wracked her body as she worried at what she had done. Had she betrayed Inuyasha and slept with Kouga? Oh kami, no. Please no. Her entire body quivered as she whispered. "No, no. Kami no. Please…I didn't…no."  
  
A low growl rumbled in Inuyasha's chest, and he let out a loud howl. From what Kagome was mumbling, she hadn't known what Kouga was doing. He'd make Kouga pay for making Kagome this way. His eyes returned to their golden form as he fully looked at Kagome. She trembled with fear and cold. Tears left trails down her cheeks. Kouga finally noticed Inuyasha when he heard the howl. He leapt to his feet to face Inuyasha. By his scent, Kouga surmised that this was Kagome's soon-to-be-dead mate. Kagome lifted her head at the sound but couldn't see anything. Her eyes held fear. Her miko powers were of no use to her in sensing who it was as she was too petrified to concentrate. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and his heart melted. Ignoring Kouga, Inuyasha walked over to Kagome. Kneeling beside her, he placed a claw on her shoulder. Kagome jumped and huddled in on herself. "Kagome. It's me." Inuyasha said gently. Kagome looked up and reached out, feeling for him.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered. Her hand found his haori, and she launched herself into his arms, taking him by surprise. Kouga looked on and felt his heart twist. He left.  
  
"Kagome, it's alright. Don't cry; please don't cry. I'm here now."  
  
Kagome suddenly pushed away from Inuyasha. "Oh Inuyasha. I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened, but I think I have betrayed you. I'm so sorry."  
  
Inuyasha looked puzzled. "What are you…oh. Kagome, you didn't mate him. He left and his scent isn't on you anymore." Inuyasha said, cradling her into his arms. Her severe trembling made him quiver. He took off his red haori and wrapped it around her.  
  
A/N: OR I can make Inuyasha think that she slept with Kouga and have him leave. Kagome fights Naraku and hangs on to life, begging to see Inuyasha one last time. Inuyasha, with Kikyou when the message comes, feels incredibly guilty and runs at breakneck speed to his love. He comes just when she is taking her last breaths. She says she loves him and dies. He is unable to say any words to her before she lies battered and dead because of his foolishness.  
  
In the future: Kikyou, having joined forces with Naraku in her anger, tries to kill Kagome. Inuyasha-tachi work together to hunt down Naraku. Sesshomaru and Kouga, at Kagome's plea, helps them. Hmmm. Inu, Sesshy, and Kouga all traveling together to help Kagome? Wow!  
  
Please Read and Review! If you have any suggestions to spice it up, tell me! Oh yeah, if you have time, pleeeeeese read my other fics! I'm not getting any response to most of them. ::Gloomy Sigh:: By from Airwalk55. P.S. I don't know if my best friend Kei-chan has her fan fiction on FF but some are on Hero 21 Inuyasha Fanfiction (Author name: Firestorm777) Please check it out. Oh yeah. If any of you want to submit your fanfiction on the site Kei and I have, please email me or Kei. Our site is www.freewebs.com/GKanimefanfic. Our email addresses are on the site. Our site is still under construction and we do NOT own Inuyasha. 


	10. Claiming Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. :(  
  
Chapter 10: Claiming Kagome  
  
Kagome drifted off to sleep in Inuyasha's arms. He looked down on her sleeping form and held her closer. Stepping out of the cave, he sprinted toward his father's castle. As he passed a stunned Miroku and Sango, he yelled to them, "I've got Kagome. Go back to my place." Miroku and Sango hesitated for a moment and then turned back toward the castle.  
  
Inuyasha leapt into his bedroom window cautiously. He didn't want to wake his precious cargo. Inuyasha gently set her down on the bed with his haori still around her. He backed away from the bed to sit in a chair, studying Kagome's sweet face. Slowly, he drifted into dreamland. Kagome woke a few minutes later. Stirring in the bed, she slowly opened her eyes and gazed at her surroundings. Her eyes landed on the sleeping figure of Inuyasha. His ears twitched atop his head. Unable to resist, Kagome got up from the bed and approached him. Her hands reached up and grasped his ears gently, rubbing them in slow circles. Leaning her head toward him, she lightly kissed each of his ears and then whispered his name into one. Inuyasha quickly woke and looked at Kagome.  
  
"I need to talk to you Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, as if she feared being heard. Inuyasha nodded his head as a sign to say that they did need to talk. "I'm sorry you found me with Kouga. We helped each other escape from Naraku's hideout, and in the process of escaping, we were drenched by the rain. He said it was unsafe for me to find a cave by myself. We entered a cave. I found two towels in the back and we changed into them to keep from getting ill. I fell asleep in the back. I never knew he would take advantage of me. I'm sorry Inuyasha. If you hadn't come, I don't know what would have happened. I'm not worthy of being your mate." Kagome's voiced dropped, making Inuyasha strain to hear her last few sentences. When he did, he exploded.  
  
"Kagome! Don't you ever say that you aren't worthy of being my mate. It was all that bastard Naraku's fault and that mangy wolf too. Aishiteru. I always will. You'll always be mine. Always." Inuyasha said the last word vehemently. Kagome looked into Inuyasha's fiery golden eyes and tears of joy pooled in her eyes. At the sight of her tears, Inuyasha panicked. "Kagome. What's wrong. Don't cry. I can't stand it when you cry."  
  
"Oh Inuyasha! Aishiteru. I always will. I'm just so happy! I thought you'd be angry with me."  
  
"Never. I could never be angry with you." They snuggled deeper into each other's arms and kissed. Inuyasha pulled back and looked at Kagome. "Kagome. Can I mark you?" Kagome looked at him, puzzled. "When a demon marks his mate, he's proclaiming to everyone that his mate is his and is off limits. Can I?" Kagome nodded her consent. Then she asked if it would hurt. "I have to bite you at the junction between the neck and shoulder. It will hurt though." When he saw Kagome's lips tremble, he added, "We could um…make love when I mark you. It'll dull the pain." Inuyasha looked unsurely at Kagome. A smile graced her face, making Inuyasha grin. In a silent agreement, both left the chair for the bed. Inuyasha's clothes were quickly stripped off, and the towel and haori around Kagome were stripped as well. They laid side by side, reveling in the feeling of their bodies pressed together. Inuyasha dipped his head down to her warmest spot and gently licked. Her hands came down to his ears and massaged. Using his tongue, lips, and teeth, Inuyasha made love to his Kagome. When he raised his head, he lifted himself above her and kissed her. His hard arousal probed at the entrance of her slick, wet folds. Leaning his head to her neck, he rained gentle nips and kisses on her. Driving himself all the way into her in one powerful thrust, he bit down on her. She suppressed a gasp of pain as tears welled. As blood formed on her pale skin, he licked it off with his rough tongue. The moment of pain passed as a feeling of rightness ran through her body. Inuyasha began to pump in and out of her, gaining momentum. When both were nearing fulfillment, a sudden instinct overtook Kagome. Reaching up, she pulled Inuyasha down to her and bit down on his neck, lapping at the wound as he had to her. This new sensation drove both into climax. Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled. His mate had just marked him as he had her, proclaiming him as hers forever. They showered and dressed quickly. Kagome had things to do. Her patience was thinning as her need to kill Naraku grew.  
  
After an hour of arguing with Inuyasha, Kagome had finally been able to convince him of letting Sesshomaru and Kouga help them. Sango and Miroku they knew would help.  
  
Kagome approached Sesshomaru's study gingerly. She had forbidden Inuyasha to come and was now wondering if that was such a good idea. When she was a few feet from the door, she heard him. "Come in." Kagome entered. She looked at the tall handsome form of Sesshomaru and trembled with fear.  
  
A/N IMPORTANT if you want to read more: I rushed this chapter for Kei-chan, my editor. I wonder if I have reviewers. I don't think I do. The next chapter: Alliances. When will Kikyou return for her kill? How will the jewel appear? How did Naraku know of the jewel? Will Sesshomaru help Kagome? Or will her kill her? Will Kouga respect the claim Inuyasha laid on Kagome? Well. I decided that since I'm not getting enough reviews, I'm not going to put out the next chapter until I get approximately 10 reviews.   
  
Ja ne~ Airwalk55 ~*~ :P  
  
` 


	11. Allies and Enemies

A/N: Gomen ne. It's been a while since I've had time to go online at home. I do not own Inuyasha. Please read and review!  
  
Chapter 11: Allies and Enemies  
  
She's scared of me. Good. She should be. I can smell his stench over hers. That half-breed took what should have been mine. Why am I feeling this? It can't possibly be love. Youkai don't love. I do not love. Hmmm. Her scent is…luring. I do not love her. I only want her body, nothing more. (Sesshomaru does love her…in a brother-sister way. He just doesn't know it. He's protective of her and sees her as the perfect match for his brother, even though he very much dislikes Inuyasha.)  
  
"What is your business here?"  
  
"Umm. Sesshomaru-sama, I came to ask for your assistance. My powers are nowhere near strong enough to defeat Naraku. With the help of my friends, I would like to defeat Naraku. However, Naraku has many minions who are strong. I am asking you to help me defeat him." Sesshomaru stared at the girl before him. Her scent was no longer fearful; it was now twisted with hatred and determination.  
  
"I will help."  
  
Kagome looked up in surprise. Sesshomaru had just consented to helping her without the need to beg. "Sesshomaru-sama, arigatougouzaimasu! I am in your debt." Kagome then stepped up to the inu youkai and wrapped her arms firmly around him. Sesshomaru looked down at her in surprise. He suddenly realized what emotion he was feeling. Love. Brotherly love. Need to protect. Slowly, involuntarily, his arms drifted up and hugged her back, taking Kagome by surprise. She backed away from his arms and saw the emotion in his usually cold eyes. (Kagome's gonna be the only one that Sesshomaru shows emotion toward. For others, there will always be that stoic mask.) "Arigato Sesshomaru-onii-chan." Kagome beamed up at him, he slowly smiled gently back at her.  
  
How did a ningen weasel her way into my heart. I have felt nothing other than annoyance and anger since mother died and father took a ningen mate. She is filling the empty black abyss of my heart. Kagome.  
  
Kagome left Sesshomaru's office and walked around a corner to find Inuyasha sitting there. He sat on his haunches as a dog would, and his ears flicked madly. "Arigato Inuyasha, for letting me go by myself." Inuyasha looked at her, wanting to know what happened. "He'll help." Inuyasha nodded and stood, enveloping her in his arms.  
  
"Inuyasha! I have to ask Kouga for his help!"   
  
"Feh. Why? Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku are already helping us."  
  
"Kouga's my friend, Inuyasha! He helped me escape from Naraku's clutches. Onegai?"   
  
"Feh." A tear escaped Kagome's eyes, and he panicked. "Hai Kagome, Kouga can help. Just don't cry." Kagome smiled at him and hugged him, giving him a passionate kiss. (I'm not going to include the part where she actually goes to Kouga. It's the usual encounter. Kouga-My woman, Kagome- blush and deny, Inuyasha- jealous, Kouga and Inuyasha- argue, begin fight, Kagome- stop fight)  
  
"So, you are certain she holds the jewel of the four souls?"  
  
"Of course, Kikyou."  
  
"Naraku, I want to join you. Kagome is a weak miko; the jewel should be in my hands, not hers. I want to see them dead." (Naraku has a grudge against Inuyasha because he has outsmarted him and got Kagome back. He also hates Kouga. He hates Sesshomaru as well because he's strong. He hates all of Kagome's friends because they continue to mess up his plans.)  
  
"Kukuku. Inuyasha's your to kill, but Kagome is mine to take. The jewel will be mine. Her strength will be mine."   
  
"Her strength comes not from herself, but from the jewel." Kikyou said spitefully.  
  
"You are wrong Kikyou. But no matter, she is no match for me. Come Kikyou. We have things to do." Kikyou glided into Naraku's arms. They embraced. (You know what happens. I absolutely refuse to write a Naraku/Kikyou lemon. Well, maybe in the future, but never now.) Each held thoughts of power and destruction.  
  
A/N: Gomen. This chapter's a little short and rather actionless, but I needed to get Kagome's allies and enemies separated. FF.net doesn't seem to want to put my fics with italics, so gomen.   
  
Special thanks to Guardian of the Hell Gate and Inu-Mistress for telling me that I had settings in the first place and that these settings weren't allowing some to review.^-^ 


	12. BIG Surprise Final Battle

A/N: Just to remind everyone, including myself, Sesshomaru and Kouga are on Kagome's side. Umm. So sorry that I didn't update for the last 3-4 weeks. I've just been so busy…well…not really. Just watching TV, and um…sulking I guess. Okay, I don't remember if I thanked my readers and reviewers, so THANK YOU! Special thanks to my reviewers and more thanks to Kissy-moonlight for notifying me that it's 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer', not 'Iron Reamer Soul Stealer'. Gomen ne for the long wait, but here you go. Oh yeah, one more thing, only Kouga, Kikyou, and Naraku know of the jewel in Kagome. The following poem is dedicated to my best friend and previous editor, Kei-chan. She transferred schools, and now I'm sad. Kuso. The poem sucks. I am Gai. Do not steal my poem, not that it's good enough to steal anyways. Do not take my stories either, not that they are good enough to take either. I also have another poem on part four of Mistaken Betrayal. If anyone ever wants to put my stories or poems or whatever on their site, just email me at Glow55555@yahoo.com. Just label who you are.   
  
Missing  
  
By Gai  
  
Written 3-4-04  
  
Tears coursing down my face,  
  
Sorrow deep within,  
  
Part of me is gone.  
  
Staring into a dark room,  
  
Droplets on my pillow,  
  
Remembering and missing someone far away.  
  
Thought that I would see your face,  
  
Day after day,  
  
Now the pain of loss flows free, a torrent in the sea.  
  
Hot wetness falling from my eyes,  
  
Wishing you were here,  
  
Now missing from my life, One I hold so dear.  
  
Chapter 12: BIG Surprise. Final Battle.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome sat snuggled up together by a fire, watching as the flames spread dancing shadows on the forest floor. Both drifted to sleep, not noticing the one unmoving shadow beyond the flames. Kikyou approached the sleeping couple with disgust. Hatred shone in her cold eyes. Drawing an arrow back, she let it go. The enchanted arrow sped toward the victim and struck true. It hit Kagome in the side of her waist. She woke with a gasp, rousing the sleeping hanyou beside her.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked and then growled when his eyes drifted to the blood spilling from the wound. He looked up. When he saw Kikyou, his golden eyes began to bleed red.  
  
"Come with me Inuyasha, she is of no use to you. Her meager powers won't stand a chance against my enchanted arrow."  
  
"Bitch! (Not in the female dog way! ^___^;) You'll pay for that!" He readied to spring at the miko who dare harm his mate. Right then, a small hand grasped his, keeping him in place. When he looked down into her eyes, he gasped. Her eyes shone a bright silver-pink. From the place where the arrow was embedded, a powerful light began to be emitted. The arrow slid from Kagome's side. A flash of blinding light. When it cleared, there sat Kagome, without an injury and a bright pink orb in her hand. An almost visible aura swept around the miko with the jewel.  
  
"Was this what you wanted, Kikyou." Kagome said calmly, holding the shining jewel in her palm. "I pity you. To want something you can't have. Inuyasha is my mate Kikyou. And the shikon-no-tama, does not want you. Feel it Kikyou? I do. The souls thrash as it nears your hand. (I decided that somehow, the jewel 'told' Kagome what it was.) You cannot have it Kikyou." Kagome looked at her for a second and then it came to her. "I won't let you or Naraku have it. Never." Kikyou looked at her in fury and shot an arrow at Kagome only to have it dissipate. Kikyou's eyes narrowed, then she disappeared.  
  
"Kagome, are you okay? It that really the shikon-no-tama?"  
  
"Hai Inuyasha. Hai."  
  
Morning came, chasing the night away. The sun rose slowly, sadly. Clouds hung in the distance, laden with tears. A strange group stood on a hilltop, not aware of the future. A miko, a hanyou, four youkai: wolf, inu, kitsune, and firecat, a taijiya, a houshi. Grouped together by a miko. Grouped together by a common thread of hatred. Laughing merrily (not Sesshy) in the sunlight. Suddenly, the distant clouds moved closer and rumbled. Lightning lanced the sky. Fat droplets crashed down from the skies. The group looked up. Distracted. Suddenly.  
  
"Kagome Okaa-san! H…" The shout for help died. They all spun to look at where the little kit had been frolicking. A puddle of coppery blood soaked the ground. Orange fur, wide open eyes, tiny fangs showed from a silently gaping mouth. An arrow protruding from the innocent child's back.  
  
"Kukuku. Good shot mate. My turn." A little distance away stood Kikyou and Naraku. From Naraku, in his pelt, sprouted hundreds of tentacle-like roots moving at impossibly fast speed. In the blink of an eye, three more were down. A fire cat, a taijiya, a houshi. Following Naraku's assault, a fierce wind lifted. Kagura was here. With a wave of her fan, the bodies of their friends rose. Dance of the corpses. Kouga leapt at Kagura shouting at the rest of the group the get Naraku and Kikyou. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha dashed forward like twin flames. Both burning with hatred. Who dared harm their friends. Who dared harm his mate. Who dared send Kagome into a spiral of pain. As they attacked, Kagome formed a shield around her. She refused to fight her friends, even if they were all dead. Tears mingled in a steady flow with the rain. A cry in the distance caught her attention for a moment. Kouga laid face down in the grass. An alarming puddle of blood around him. A rasping scream came forth. Her throat seemed to refuse to sound. The pain filled her. Turning her head toward Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, she gasped. White and red. Red on white. The raging pain and fury finally tore from her. In an earth-shattering scream, her aura flared and shot out all around her, decimating anything in its path.  
  
Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes. Kikyou, Kagura, and Naraku were dead. She was the only one alive. It's all my fault. If I had somehow did that before, they'd be alive. I would give anything for them to be alive again. I wish…I wish all my friends could be brought back to life again.  
  
A flare of light knocked her unconscious. An orb of light seemed to hover over all (except Kagome) of their hearts, entering them at the same time. They all woke suddenly, sitting up in surprise. Hadn't they just died. They looked around in wonder. Naraku, Kikyou, and Kagura were gone. All their wounds were healed. But where was Kagome?  
  
"Okaaaa-san! Wake up! Wah!" Shippou's wail brought them scurrying over to Kagome. Her face was chalk white. Her body warmth was slipping quickly.  
  
"Kagome! No! Don't leave me!" Tears marked Inuyasha's face, seeming to stand out even in the rain. A single tear rolled down Sesshomaru's cheek, the stone mask beginning to crumble. They called to her to not leave them.  
  
Wow! What happened! Everything's so bright. Did I die? Hmm. I guess so. Well, I guess there's nothing left for me to do. Hmm. Who's that calling me? Whoa! Not everyone at once. Are? (Huh?) What's this tugging I feel. Someone's pulling me back. Inuyasha? What are you doing here?  
  
"COME BACK HERE YOU WENCH! YOU ARE NOT TO GO ANYWHERE UNTIL I TELL YOU TO! YA HEAR! I FORBID YOU! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME! Don't you dare…what will I do without you?"  
  
"Geez Inuyasha, if you shouted any louder, I'd be deaf!"  
  
"Kagome! Oh kami! I thought you were gone! Don't you ever do that to me again!" he hugged her tightly to him. Both were then enveloped in a mass of arms.  
  
Owari  
  
A/N: Gomen, but I just couldn't stand dragging this fic on any longer. I have three going on at the same time that aren't finished, and I can't handle it. If you really want me to rewrite this with more detail, just tell me and I might. I just got tired of trying to remember what the heck I typed in the previous chapters. Also, I got confused between one story plot and another. Thankies! Please review and read my others and my best friend Kei the Inspired. I now own two Inu music CD's and one DVD! ::Dreamy look:: 


End file.
